悲劇の人生
by Evillious Chronicles
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesta a hacer por amor? ¿Corromperías tu pureza? ¿Mancharías tu alma? ¿Sufrirías dolores en el corazón? ¿Estarías dispuesta a que te llamaran "bruja"? Todo esto paso ella y sin remordimientos. Pasa a descubrir la DRAMÁTICA vida de Meta Salmhofer. ADVERTENCIA: sin reviews, no actualizo


El pecho me ardía, los pies me amenazaban con acalambrarse y el aire se hacía pesado. Era normal, pues había corrido un buen rato; desde la noche en que habíamos robado aquel banco todo empezó a salir mal. Según creía, la *alarma no se activaría hasta que pasaran 20 minutos, suficientes para darnos la ventaja de alejarnos lo suficiente, pero la aparición de los guardias no se pudo anticipar. Desde ese momento nos separamos, no lo he vuelto a ver; por lo menos ya no me persiguen, eso creo. Cuando vi donde me encontraba, no pude sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio, frente mío estaba el Instituto Real de Leviata, que es el lugar en donde se realizan experimentos científicos, todos y cada uno teniendo propósitos egoístas, eso yo lo sé a la perfección. Estaba a punto de irme pero algo hizo que bajara la mirada: una mujer

No más de 20 años, un cabello turquesa pálido que parecía de seda, atado en dos largas, no pude ver más ya que estaba inclinada, al parecer llorando. La pobre sollozaba como si ahí mismo la estuvieran torturando y de su boca salían solo incoherencias, así que trate de ayudarle:

-Señorita ¿está usted bien?

La mujer volvió la mirada rápidamente dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos color aqua, rojos por llorar tanto, una piel clara y aparentemente suave, era muy hermosa, pero su vestido blanco manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre y su rostro reflejando dolor y sufrimiento le daban un aspecto aterrador. Al verme se abrazó a mi pierna y empezó a gritar.

-¡Mis hijos no están por ninguna parte! ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlos!

-¡Suélteme por favor!

El pánico se apodero de mí, los guardias se estaban acercando

-¡Ahí está la bruja!-se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Suélteme!- grite desesperada, no me atreví a dañar a una de las personas más importantes de Leviata: Eve Moonlit, el conejillo de indias del Project [Ma]

-¡Por favor!- Fue muy tarde, los guardias llegaron junto con un hombre alto y con cabellos azules, al perecer importante por sus ropas, que fue junto con la mujer, la abrazo y le susurraba cosas a su oído para tranquilizarla, mientras a mí me apresaban con cadenas.

Al terminar ese proceso trajeron a otro prisionero, al que menos esperaba ver.

-Pale- susurre

-Meta- leí de sus labios, el gran Pale Noel había sido capturado

. . .

En la obscura habitación, en aquella prisión de piedra, había una mujer. La mujer en la silla ejecutoria tenía el nombre de Meta Salmhofer. Poseía un cabello castaño que le llegaba poco arriba de sus hombros, al igual que sus ojos, junto con una piel blanca. En conclusión, era mujer hermosa y con buen cuerpo. Pero la persona de quien estamos hablando no es una común y corriente, la persona encadenada "había" cometido un gran crimen, un pecado imperdonable. Ella había sido un miembro de una banda apodada Apocalipsis, una organización de crimen organizado teniendo como líder a un perverso asesino: Pale Noel. En el país se preguntaban la razón de la apodada Bruja **Marigold se había unido a la organización ¿Sería porque necesitaba dinero? ¿Quería vengarse de alguien? O simplemente ¿Sería por una enfermiza diversión? No, la razón por la que se unió fue por amor.

Meta se había enamorado del jefe Pale Noel y para estar más cerca de él y, con la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, empezó a hacer trabajos para él. Nunca se arrepintió de su decisión y no abandono a sus seres queridos por tomar ese destino por el simple hecho de que no tenía familia. No tenía a nadie a quien amar, no tedia a nadie quien le diera afecto. Nadie hasta que apareció en su vida.

Mas su única persona especial ya no estaba con ella y nunca lo volvería a estar. Su ejecución había sido un día después de que los encarcelaran. La de Meta seria al día siguiente; el único pensamiento que la podía reconfortar era: "_Algún día, los pecados serán juzgados_".

Ella sabía que su pobre existencia no había cometido tan horribles pecados como las personas que la había apresado. Los trabajos que había realizado para Pale fueron por amor, una noble razón y por la razón que la tenían encerrada, era una mentira.

Hasta donde ella sabía, la habían acusado de asesinar a los niños de Eve Moonlit, mas no se molestó en protestar, ya sabía que nadie la escucharía, no tenía pruebas y la sangre en su vestido no ayudo mucho.

Meta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la reja de su celda moverse. La poca iluminación dejo a la vista un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño obscuro, casi negro, y que usaba lentes.

"_Imposible_" fue la palabra que cruzo la mente de Meta. El hombre era igual que Pale, eso pensó hasta que presto más atención a sus ropas: eran caras, un atuendo que utilizaría a alguien importante, y eran blancas. Pale siempre odio ese color y no era de la preferencia de Meta. El blanco significaba pureza, pero era el color que usaban los prisioneros.

-Hola, Meta Salmhofer- al hombre se le dibujo una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Seth, Seth Twirigh.

Empezó a mencionar el Proyecto [Ma], semillas de Dios, el nacimiento de gemelos. Resumiendo, ofreció que si ella era parte del proyecto a cambio le daría su libertad. Con una sonrisa, acepto.

Al siguiente día, cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol, sacaron a Meta de la celda donde los guardias la estaban esperando para escoltarla al Real Instituto de Leviata. "_Que ironía_", pensó, "_Volveré a ese lugar_". Tras tener ese pensamiento empezó a correr. Mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido saldría ¿verdad?

El camino de piedra hacia un eco de los pasos rápidos de Meta, mientras esta se despojaba del traje blanco de prisionera. Se dirigía a su destino:

El Laboratorio.

.

.

.

**Y hola otra vez. Hace tanto que no nos vemos (mentira ¬¬, hace unos días termine el otro fanfic)**

**Estoy aquí con una de mis canciones favoritas de Evillious Chronicles: **_**Escape of the Witch Salmhofer**_**. Además me di cuenta que es el primero en español, me siento tan revolucionaria XD**

**El título de la historia en español vendría siendo "vida de tragedias" (es que la pobre sufrió tanto :'()**

***Lo que más me confunde de la saga es que van desde magos, dragones, reyes, castillos y en el video de **_**Escape of the Witch Salmhofer**_** si te fijas tienen un laboratorio super-evolucionado, así que desconozco si tenían alarmas en ese entonces.**

****Marigold en español es caléndula y maravilla pero se me hizo raro que a Meta le llamaran Bruja Caléndula; Bruja Maravilla suena un poquito más lógico, pero Bruja Marigold me sonó mejor :D**

**Lo repito: Sin review no actualizo ¬3¬**

**Si ya has visto o ves en mi perfil, estoy escribiendo frases de la saga cada semana, pero cuando entre otra vez a la escuela lo are por mes o dependiendo de qué tan pesado se ponga el asunto.**

**Adiós y gracias por leer**

**Atte.: Evillious Chronicles**


End file.
